english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom Wyner
Thomas Halperin "Tom" Wyner (born June 16, 1947) is an English-born American director, producer, voice actor and writer. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Xyber 9: New Dawn (2001) - Flirting Soldier (ep19) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Space Strikers (1995) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Armageddon (1997) - Hades Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Robotech: The Macross Saga (1985) - Additional Voices *Robotech: The Masters (1985) - Additional Voices *Robotech: The New Generation (1985) - Additional Voices 'Anime - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad (2001-2002) - Andel, Chongara, Hunter A *Argento Soma (2003) - Defense Man 1 (ep14), Grandpa (ep2), UN Officer (ep1) *Babel II: Beyond Infinity (2002-2003) - Yomi *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002) - Additional Voices *Cosmo Warrior Zero (2002-2003) - Grenadier, Engineer (ep1) *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Additional Voices *Daigunder (2003-2006) - Ginzan *Digimon: Digital Monsters (1999) - Devimon *DinoZaurs (2000) - Dino Brachio *Flint the Time Detective (2000) - Dark Lord *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Gerard Villefort *Gate Keepers (2002) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005) - Minister of Home Affairs *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Interior Minister *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics (1988) - Father (ep5), Gnome (ep10), Head Gargoyle (ep16), Man (ep13), The King (ep10), Townsman (ep13) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Muriguson, Narrator *Gungrave (2004-2005) - Old Harry MacDowel *Heat Guy J (2003-2004) - Shogun *Hello Kitty's Paradise (2003) - Grocery Store Employee (ep10) *Kaze no Yojimbo (2004-2005) - Shusaku Tanokura *Lupin the 3rd: Part II (2003-2006) - Don Martino (ep8), Fantomas III, Goemon's Sensei (ep21), Isami Kondo III (ep71), Kinkaku (ep67), Lawyer B (ep21), Mongolian Leader (ep37), Police Chief (ep77), Priest (ep75) *Maple Town (1987) - Mr. Raccoon *Mon Colle Knights (2002) - Redda *Night Walker: Midnight Detective (2001) - Shuzo *Otogi Zoshi (2005-2006) - Abe no Seimei, Old Man (ep26) *Outlaw Star (2000-2001) - Docking Control Operator B (ep14), Great One (ep13), Hazanko, Mr. Ishigaki (ep11), News Anchor (ep14), Space Race Course Marshall (ep10), Yakuta (ep8), Zomba (ep9), Additional Voices *Planetes (2005-2006) - Goro Hoshino *Requiem from the Darkness (2004) - Tsutaya *Rurouni Kenshin (2000) - Hannya *Samurai Champloo (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Shinzo (2002-2005) - Lanancuras, Lord Caris *Street Fighter II V (2001) - M. Bison *Teknoman (1994) - Teknobot, Narrator *The Adventures of Tom Sawyer (1988) - Davit Garlic, Injun Joe *The New Adventures of Gigantor (1993) - Additional Voices *The Twelve Kingdoms (2004) - Shoukou *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001-2002) - Grimlock *Vandread: The Second Stage (2003) - Zen (ep12) *Witch Hunter Robin (2004) - Father Juliano Colegui (ep25) *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Quent Yaiden *X (2002-2003) - Stargazer *Zillion (1990-1991) - Colonial Commander (ep2), Husband (ep4), NOZA Commander, NOZA Operator (ep3), Silo Complex Commander (ep2), Narrator (ep1), Soldier A (ep3) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Battle of Adventurers (2005) - Seasarmon *Huck & Tom's Mississippi Adventure (1995) - Sheriff, Teacher *The Story of Fifteen Boys (1991) - Korg 'Movies' *Robotech: Long Live Alive (2013) - Jonathan Wolfe *Robotech: The Movie (1986) - Robotech Master #1 *Robotech II: The Sentinels (1988) - Jonathan Wolfe 'Movies - Dubbing' *Armitage: Dual-Matrix (2002) - Strings *Attack of the Super Monsters (1982) - Narration, Pterock *Catnapped! The Movie (2000) - Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Rengle *Digimon Adventure tri.: Coexistence (2018) - Omnimon *Fist of the North Star (1991) - Thugmeister *Ghost in the Shell (1996) - Puppet Master *Great Conquest: The Romance of Three Kingdoms (1994) - Additional Voices *Lensman (1990) - Additional Voices *Lily C.A.T. (1995) - Additional Voices *Lupin the III: The Castle of Cagliostro (2000) - Additional Voices *Metropolis (2002) - Robot Storage Police Guard, Zone-1 Patrolman *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Drunk Federation Soldier C, Joseph Echonbach *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Carrozo Ronah/'Iron Mask' *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (1996) - M. Bison *The Brave Frog's Greatest Adventure (1985) - Additional Voices *Twilight of the Cockroaches (1995) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Jack (2005) - Additional Voices *Crying Freeman (1995) - Additional Voices *El-Hazard: The Magnificent World (1998) - Galus *Fight!! Spirit of the Sword (2000) - Senior in Earth's World *Gatchaman (1997) - Donaldson (ep2) *Gate Keepers 21 (2003) - Kaiser Kikai (ep2) *Gigi and the Fountain of Youth (1987) - Bonkers, Telescope Man *Megazone 23 Part 1 (1995) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (2001) - Head Detective (ep5) *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1999) - Axis General C (ep9) *New Getter Robo (2005) - Professor Saotome *Puppet Princess (2001) - Sadayoshi Karimata *Robot Carnival (1991) - Daimaru, The Gent *Samurai: Hunt for the Sword (2001) - Ninjas, Yoshimune *Sol Bianca: The Legacy (2000) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter Alpha (2001) - Additional Voices *The Cockpit (1999) - Narrator (ep2) *Tokyo Revelation (2002) - Gaegesen *Vampire Hunter D (1993) - Additional Voices *Ys (2002-2003) - Darus, Loda, Narrator *Ys II (2003) - Darus, Narrator Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *A Canticle for Leibowitz (2011) - Narration *A Merry Band of Murderers (2007) - Narration *A Stranger in Paradise (2013) - Narration *A World Out of Time (2012) - Narration *Act of Terror (2012) - Narration *Angels of Vengeance (2012) - Narration *Atomic Accidents (2014) - Narration *Bad Moon Rising (2011) - Narration *Basic Economics (2014) - Narration *Beowulf's Children (2012) - Narration *Berlin Diary (2011) - Narration *Birthright (2013) - Narration *Blackwater (2007) - Narration *Blood Diamonds (2006) - Narration *Bowing to Beijing (2011) - Narration *Brain Wave (2011) - Narration *Brute Force (2015) - Narration *Building Harlequin's Moon (2012) - Narration *Burning Tower (2012) - Narration *Calling Death (2015) - Narration *Conversations with Major Dick Winters (2014) - Narration *Chokepoint (2015) - Narration *Cooked (2015) - Narration *Cop Killer (2009) - Narration *Creative Destruction (2013) - Narration *Danger Close (2011) - Narration *Day Zero (2015) - Narration *Dead Man's Song (2011) - Narration *Decision in Normandy (2012) - Narration *Depravity (2012) - Narration *Dirty Wars (2013) - Narration *Doctor Nine (2015) - Narration *Double Star (2014) - Narration *Eldritch Tales (2014) - Narration *Enemies Among Us (2011) - Narration *Enterprise (2012) - Narration *Excitotoxins (2011) - Narration *Farnham's Freehold (2011) - Narration *Fate of Worlds (2012) - Narration *Field of Fire (2017) - Narration *Free Market Revolution (2012) - Narration *Genesis (2011) - Narration *Ghost Road Blues (2011) - Narration *Give It All (2015) - Narration *Harvest of Stars (2011) - Narration *Health and Nutrition Secrets That Can Save Your Life (2011) - Narration *Heart 411 (2012) - Narration *Here I Stand (2012) - Narration *How Civilizations Die (and Why Islam is Dying Too) (2011) - Narration *Hungry Tales (2012) - Narration *Kate Wilhelm in Orbit (2015) - Narration *Lay It Down (2014) - Narration *Legacy of Secrecy (2012) - Narration *Like Part of the Family (2015) - Narration *Lost Angel (2018) - Narration *Man Riding West (2014) - Narration *Murder at the Savoy (2009) - Narration *Mystery Writers of America Presents Ice Cold (2014) - Narration *National Security (2011) - Narration *Necronomicon (2014) - Narration *None So Blind (2012) - Narration *One Mind (2013) - Narration *Orders to Kill (2014) - Narration *Oswald and the CIA (2013) - Narration *Patton at the Battle of the Bulge (2014) - Narration *Pegleg and Paddy Save the World (2015) - Narration *Photo Finish (2012) - Narration *Property Condemned (2015) - Narration *Protector (2013) - Narration *Rescue of the Bounty (2015) - Narration *Riders Down (2012) - Narration *Rommel (2012) - Narration *Roseanna (2008) - Narration *Secret Weapon (2012) - Narration *Sixth Column (2012) - Narration *Stories of the Golden West, Book 3 (2014) - Narration *Stories of the Golden West, Book 7 (2014) - Narration *Tales from the Fire Zone (2012) - Narration *Thaddeus Stevens (2013) - Narration *The Abominable Man (2009) - Narration *The Adventure of the Greenbrier Ghost (2015) - Narration *The Boat of a Million Years (2011) - Narration *The Burning City (2012) - Narration *The Cat Who Walks Through Walls (2008) - Narration *The Citizen Patient (2013) - Narration *The Death Poem of Sensei Otoro (2015) - Narration *The Draco Tavern (2006) - Narration *The Exterminators (2012) - Narration *The Fire Engine That Disappeared (2009) - Narration *The Firm (2013) - Narration *The Future of Violence (2015) - Narration *The Green Hills of Earth (2009) - Narration *The Heathen School (2014) - Narration *The Integral Trees (2013) - Narration *The Laughing Policeman (2009) - Narration *The Legacy of Heorot (2012) - Narration *The Lion Hunter and the Lady (2012) - Narration *The Locked Room (2009) - Narration *The Man on the Balcony (2009) - Narration *The Man Who Went Up in Smoke (2008) - Narration *The Murder of the Middle Class (2014) - Narration *The New Space Opera 2 (2013) - Narration *The Number of the Beast (2012) - Narration *The Patriot's History Reader (2011) - Narration *The Politically Incorrect Guide to Real American Heroes (2012) - Narration *The Politically Incorrect Guide to Socialism (2011) - Narration *The Politically Incorrect Guide to the Bible (2007) - Narration *The Puppet Masters (1998) - Narration *The Rising Sun (2014) - Narration *The Rolling Stones (2014) - Narration *The Secret of Black Ship Island (2012) - Narration *The Smoke Ring (2013) - Narration *The Sorrows of Empire (2007) - Narration *The Terrorist Next Door (2011) - Narration *The Terrorists (2010) - Narration *The Ultimate Obama Surviving Guide (2013) - Narration *The Unpleasant Profession of Jonathan Hoag (2009) - Narration *The Vision of the Anointed (2010) - Narration *The War to End All Wars (2011) - Narration *The Wind Through the Fence (2015) - Narration *The Worlds the Shawnees Made (2014) - Narration *Time Enough for Love (2014) - Narration *Time of Attack (2014) - Narration *Utmost Savagery (2011) - Narration *Voices of the Pacific (2013) - Narration *Walpurgis III (2013) - Narration *West of the Tularosa (2014) - Narration *Wheat Belly (2011) - Narration *Wheat Belly: Total Health (2014) - Narration *Without Warning (2009) - Narration 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Oliver & Company (1990) - Fagin Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Onmyoji (2003) - Fujiwara no Motokata *The Good, the Bad and the Ugly (2003) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Operation Condor (1997) - ADR Walla Group 'TV Series' *Big Bad Beetleborgs (1996) - Galaclops (ep8), Mean Green Cannon Machine (ep5) *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Cannonbrawl (ep24), Furio, PA Announcer (ep1) *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Fatcatfish *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Lion Tamer Org (ep31), Plugma Org (ep1), Samurai Org (ep21) *Saban's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993-1994) - Dark Warrior (ep15), Doomstone (ep81), TV Announcer (ep38) Video Games 'Video Games' *Apocalypse (1998) - Beast, Rafer, The President, War *Breakdown (2004) - Colonel Anderson *Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds (2003) - Sid the Dummy *Conflict: Global Terror (2005) - Briefing Officer *EverQuest II: Kingdom of Sky (2006) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - PC (Power-Hungry) *Herc's Adventures (1997) - Poseidon, Zeus *Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb (1994) - Boar King *Might and Magic: World of Xeen (1994) - Additional Voices *Nano Breaker (2005) - General Raymond *Seven Samurai 20XX (2004) - Takijee *Soldier of Fortune (2000) - Sam Gladstone *Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (1994) - Cheever, Harry Mudd *Star Trek: Judgment Rites (1993) - Commander Ellis *Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi (1997) - Announcer *Untold Legends: The Warrior's Code (2006) - Trainer Vishal *Vampire: The Masquerade: Redemption (2000) - Additional Voices *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (2002) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft (2004) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Hiragi Daina *Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (2005) - Narration *Castlevania: Lament of Innocence (2003) - Death *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin (2006) - Death *Drakengard (2004) - Manah *Neo Contra (2004) - Guerilla Contra *Silent Bomber (2000) - Colonel *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Berial *Suikoden V (2006) - Galleon Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (259) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (96) *Years active on this wiki: 1982-2018. Category:American Voice Actors